User blog:Ezekielfan22/Shia (UnREAL)
Shia (Aline Elasmar) is a villainess (remorseful) from Season 1 of UnREAL. Introduction She was a producer on the reality dating show Everlasting, with her backstory revealing that she had a professional rivalry with fellow producer Rachel Goldberg, with the season opener revealing that Shia resented the fact that Rachel was brought back to the show afte a past mental breakdown on set; a breakdown that inadvertently led to big ratings for Everlasting. Over the course of the season, Shia began resorting to the same underhanded methods Rachel employed to manipulate the contestants to provide drama, starting by blocking access to the food to make the contestants irritable and attempting to goad contestant Pepper into becoming a "villain" for the show. Shia later pressured Maya to get drunk during a pool party the contestants were having with season suitor Adam Cromwell and his friend, Roger Lockwood, leading to Maya being raped by Roger. Heel Turn Episode 1.05, "Truth", has Shia turning heel by setting her sights on Mary Newhouse, referring to her as a "dull, dead-eyed loser" during a confrontation with her before sabotaging Mary's bipolar medication, making sure to turn off the surveillance cameras in Mary's room before doing so. Later on, Shia learned from Rachel that she and their boss Quinn King had invited Mary's abusive ex-husband Kirk to the show, driving Shia to hypocritically blast Rachel for using Mary to make good television. As a result of Mary unknowingly going off her medication, as well as the trauma of being confronted by Kirk, Mary committed suicide by jumping from the roof of the Everlasting mansion. Episode 1.07, "Savior", had Shia appearing horrified by Mary's suicide, leading her to confess to Rachel that she'd sabotaged Mary's medicine. Rachel blasted Shia as she claimed Mary was finally coming to life on camera without her medication and that she "delivered a win", with Shia arguing that she only did what Rachel would've done and claiming Rachel and Quinn had no boundaries when Rachel claimed she crossed a line and wouldn't put a contestant's life in danger. After further blasting Rachel for inviting Kirk to the show, Shia attempted to leave, only for Rachel to stop her due to the Everlasting set being on lockdown. Later on, though, Shia appeared crying to Quinn during a meeting with her and Rachel, stating that she just wanted to go home. Wanting to protect the show, Quinn agreed to help Shia through her predicament, putting her in a hotel room without cell phone service and accompanied by producer Jay Carter while she dealt with the backlash of Mary's suicide. During the wait, Shia expressed worry about her situation to Jay, fearing that Quinn and Chet Wilton (the co-owner of Everlasting) would sell her out to protect themselves and attempting to claim Kirk's appearance was the sole reason for Mary's suicide. After a televised memorial to Mary was aired, Shia was brought back to the set by Jay and met with Rachel and Quinn, who informed her that the police officially ruled Mary's death a suicide and they were in the clear. Shia in turn admonished the two for showing no guilt over Mary's death, revealing in the process her own feelings of remorse, before asking to come back to work as a way to deal with her feelings. But instead, Quinn stated that since Shia had no more contestants to work with now that Mary was dead, she was to go home, with a crestfallen Shia complying. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini